Beware the Nice Ones
by SilentSpaniard
Summary: Canon semiAU ambientado en el capítulo 55 del manga (spoilers). Armin se ofrece voluntario para sacarle toda la información al prisionero, sin necesidad de torturarle físicamente, sólo con sus palabras. No va a ser bonito.
1. Chapter 1

Djel Sannes fue trasladado a una habitación distinta, después de su primer interrogatorio.

El hombre, de mediana edad, era más alto y fuerte que la mayoría; pero de poco le servía eso ahora, a aquel miembro de la Policía Militar, encadenado como estaba (de pies y manos) a una robusta silla de metal y madera, los mismos materiales de la sólida mesa que tenía delante.

Las paredes de piedra hacían que la sala, agobiante y calurosa, pareciese más pequeña todavía. Djel podía ver, con su ojo verde pálido (sólo el izquierdo, el derecho se lo habían cerrado a base de golpes), enfrente de él, una única puerta también de madera con refuerzos metálicos.

A uno y otro lado, varias antorchas arrojaban su tenue luz anaranjada contra la oscuridad. Hacía _calor_ , allí dentro; los desordenados cabellos negros, con el sudor, se le pegaban al cráneo. Además, por el olor, se notaba que habían limpiado el cuarto recientemente; eso le dificultaba aún más el respirar, ya de por sí complicado teniendo la nariz rota.

"Maldito enano cabrón… Maldita zorra chiflada… ¡Los de la Legión están para que les encierren a todos! Esto no quedará así… ¡Nadie se la juega al Primer Escuadrón Interno y vive para contarlo!"

Por otro lado, él mismo reconocía que, con todo lo que había hecho durante la mayor parte de su vida, seguramente se merecía lo que le estaba pasando ahora. Seguramente.

No necesitaba mirarse de nuevo las manos, para recordar; el dolor palpitante que sentía en cada dedo, ya le impedía olvidar cómo le habían ido arrancando las uñas, una detrás de otra.

"¡Ah, vaya! ¡Lo siento! Sé que se me da de pena, pero es que es la primera vez que hago esto…" Así se había disculpado la furcia de las gafas, la de los cabellos color mierda y ojos de loca.

Capitán Zoe. _Hange Zoe_. Jamás olvidaría ese nombre; ni el del otro puto psicópata, _Levi_ , que debía tener algún complejo de inferioridad que compensaba ensañándose con quien no podía defenderse, en un vano intento de hacer que su diminuta polla pareciese más grande…

Y aun así, _ella_ era la peor de los dos, con diferencia.

"¡Sé que no te he hecho ninguna pregunta todavía, pero es que…! ¿Recuerdas lo que te prometí, la primera vez que nos vimos? Que a quien le arrancó las uñas al Pastor Nick, yo le haría luego lo mismo cuando le pillase. Pues bien, siempre cumplo mis promesas… ¡Arriba ese ánimo, hombre! Que ya sólo queda la otra mano."

Además de todo eso, encima un dedo roto; y después vinieron los puñetazos en la cara. _Entonces_ empezó el interrogatorio.

"Estos legionarios son unos aficionados… El dolor no es un fin en sí mismo, sino una herramienta. Lo importante es el _miedo_ al dolor, hacerle sentir al sujeto un temor tal que venza su resistencia a contar todo lo que sabe. Malditos bastardos, ¡no tenéis ni puta idea de cómo se hace esto!"

Djel se consideraba a sí mismo un profesional. Al menos, al principio, la tortura sólo había tenido un papel secundario; simplemente una táctica adicional, para obtener información o confirmar la que ya tenían. Las primeras veces, cuando Ralph le enseñaba cómo se hacía, luego él había terminado vomitando.

"Pero supongo que me acostumbré, con el tiempo… y quizás, de la indiferencia, terminé pasando a _algo_ más."

Aunque no quería reconocerlo, debía admitir que a veces _disfrutaba_ con su trabajo. Trataba de justificárselo a sí mismo, considerando que de otro modo sería incapaz de cumplir con su labor. Lo importante era el objetivo: mantener la paz del Rey a cualquier precio, por cualquier medio… incluso si, para proteger a la mayoría de la Humanidad dentro de los Muros, había que sacrificar (secuestrar, torturar, _ejecutar_ ) a esa pequeña y ruidosa minoría que _no dejaba de meter las narices donde no le incumbía_.

"Ellos se lo han buscado" era otra de las justificaciones que le permitían dormir del tirón casi siempre. Prefería no pensar en las noches en que soñaba.

No se compadecería de sí mismo. _Jamás_. ¿Acaso no se lo "había buscado" él también? Tenía cierta noción instintiva de _Justicia_ , por la que sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo terminar recogiendo lo que se sembraba. Y si se había pasado buena parte de su vida infligiéndole dolor a otros, lógicamente también le tocaría a él tarde o temprano.

"Ahora soy yo quien está atado de pies y manos a una silla… El círculo se va cerrando y otros ocupan mi lugar."

Era por ideas así, que Djel estaba seguro de que jamás le doblegarían. El sufrimiento que padecía sólo era su pago por todo el que él había causado, a tantas personas durante tantos años; de manera que uno quedaba justificado por el otro, y a la inversa. Sannes, en parte, aceptaba de buen grado las torturas con que pudiesen vejarle ahora sus secuestradores, por incompetentes que fueran.

Y sin embargo, en todo ello… había algo que le desconcertaba.

"¿Por qué dejaron de torturarme?"

Aún recordaba el regusto metálico de aquellas tenazas en su boca, cerrándose en torno a uno de sus dientes… pero sin llegar a arrancarlo, en el último momento.

Una rápida serie de golpes, en la puerta de la primera sala de interrogatorio, había interrumpido aquella acción.

Y desde luego, no parecía haber sido algo acordado de antemano. Incluso con un solo ojo abierto, Djel pudo ver el desconcierto en el rostro de sus torturadores; bien se dio él cuenta de ello, aun a través del tupido velo de su sufrimiento, al fin y al cabo su profesión le exigía percatarse de ese tipo de detalles.

Fue el enano de mierda, quien se acercó con paso irritado a la puerta para responder; abrió con gesto más huraño de lo habitual… y se sorprendió al descubrir a la persona que estaba al otro lado, aunque desde su posición Sannes no vio de quién se trataba.

El morenito mudó rápidamente su expresión perpleja en otra de furia a duras penas contenida. "Se puede saber qué coño estás haciendo aquí," espetó el sádico de ojos grises. Su misterioso interlocutor contestó en un susurro, que el agente del PEI no llegó a escuchar. El tal Levi también bajó la voz, aunque murmurando con la misma ferocidad de antes. La furcia, Hange, terminó acercándose a la puerta para ver qué sucedía; se incorporó al corro de murmullos y, de algún modo, logró mediar entre sus compinches.

La zorra chiflada y el enano estreñido le echaron un último vistazo a su prisionero, antes de salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Djel no se permitió albergar muchas esperanzas, pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse interesado por una situación que, claramente, escapaba al control de sus captores.

Seguían oyéndose murmuraciones al otro lado de la puerta, y de vez en cuando alguna voz más alta, pero sin llegar a gritar. Tras un breve instante, que a Sannes le pareció una eternidad, la puerta volvió a abrirse y pudo oír la última parte de aquella conversación.

"No contéis conmigo para esto," gruñó el cabroncete moreno.

"Voy a necesitar tu ayuda," dijo la loca muy seria. "Por favor, Levi."

Hubo un silencio prolongado; después, un hondo suspiro y un último murmullo. Los dos psicópatas entraron de nuevo en la sala… y Djel se llevó una de las mayores sorpresas de su vida.

Hange le trajo un vaso con agua, en el que había vertido ostentosamente (como diciendo "no te estoy ocultando nada") un sobrecito de polvos blancos. "Es para el dolor, también para evitar una infección, necesitamos que tengas la cabeza despejada y no te mueras antes de tiempo," aclaró la furcia histriónica, con una calma que en ella resultaba cuanto menos ominosa.

Sin embargo, el policía no se resistió a tomarse aquel mejunje; habría resultado inútil hacerlo… y además, por alguna razón, la creía.

El esbirro enano, sin decir nada, se limitó a limpiarle las heridas de la cara y las manos; no con mucha delicadeza, pero tampoco provocando más dolor a propósito. Terminó con algunas vendas en torno a los dedos, humedecidas en un ungüento que causaba el picor típico de los antisépticos.

Ninguno de aquellos monstruos le hizo una sola pregunta de las que antes se negó a responder; o más bien, Djel ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para hacerlo… aunque, naturalmente, habría continuado negándose por mucho que le torturasen. Quizás esos demonios se habían dado cuenta, y por eso probaban ahora con otra táctica completamente distinta; Sannes estaba convencido de que tampoco daría resultado, si bien era cierto que un cambio tan brusco le desconcertaba. ¿Quién sería el misterioso dueño de aquella voz invisible?

Estuvo tentado de preguntar si le dejarían ir al baño, porque ya llevaba un rato aguantándose las ganas; pero no quiso abusar de su buena suerte, por momentánea que fuese.

"Y… aquí estamos, pues."

Encadenado ahora en una silla distinta, en una habitación diferente; al menos, el pequeño paseo le había servido para estirar las piernas y reanimarse un poco. Naturalmente, Djel se cuidaba mucho de mostrar esas emociones en su rostro. Trataba de respirar con un ritmo constante; inspiraciones profundas y pausadas, ayudadas por los analgésicos que mantenían a raya el dolor.

Resultaba extraño, encontrarse por una vez al otro lado, mas no inesperado; siempre había intuido que, algún día, también le tocaría a él. Sabía por experiencia propia, aunque en el rol opuesto, que la actitud menos perjudicial para un prisionero consistía en una apática indiferencia, con cierto aire de abatimiento: demasiado desafiante, y el interrogador se tomaría como un reto personal doblegar aquella voluntad; demasiado roto, y el carcelero seguiría regodeándose o, peor aún, liquidaría al prisionero por considerar que éste ya no era útil.

Djel tenía la intención de resistir tanto como fuese posible. Si era necesario, se haría matar antes que contarle nada a esos perros rabiosos. Prefería salir con vida de todo aquello, naturalmente; sería lo más deseable, pero sabía que se trataba de algo prácticamente irrealizable.

En aquel breve trayecto, mientras le trasladaban de una celda a otra, el enano bastardo había estado acariciándole los riñones con la punta de una navaja, mientras la zorra cuatro ojos llevaba sus cadenas por delante manteniendo suficiente distancia y también con un cuchillo en la mano libre.

Ahora, encadenado como estaba en aquella silla, no tenía manera de escapar por sus propios medios; por no hablar de que, incluso si con sus heridas lograba liberarse y reducir a sus dos captores más cercanos, aún tendría que enfrentarse al resto de legionarios proscritos, tan peligrosos como bestias acorraladas.

Así que, de momento, su mayor esperanza (al menos la escasa que se permitía) era que los otros miembros del PEI siguieran la pista de su conveniente "desaparición", hasta dar con la guarida de aquellos bandidos envueltos en capas verdes.

"Me cago en Reeves y en toda su familia… ¡ _Sabía_ que no debíamos encomendarle una tarea tan delicada a una pandilla de _civiles_! Sin supervisión directa por nuestra parte, ¿a quién se le ocurre? Tendríamos que haber intervenido directamente los del Primer Escuadrón, o mejor todavía, ¡los Exterminadores de Kenny! Ése sí que sabe hacer un trabajo a conciencia."

De su compañero Ralph, por desgracia, no había vuelto a saber nada desde que cayeron en la emboscada. Tal vez su gruñón amigo hubiese logrado escapar, pero no contaba con ello; era más probable que también estuviese prisionero, en algún sector aparte… o que le hubiesen matado cuando intentaban capturarle.

Prefería no pensar demasiado en ello; ahora mismo no podía hacer nada para remediarlo… y ya tenía bastante con el dolor físico.

En cambio, pensar en Kenny le sacaba una sonrisa, incluso en aquellas circunstancias; hasta se sentía un poco optimista, sabiendo que en el peor de los casos al menos sus enemigos no tardarían en seguirle a la tumba.

El _Carnicero_ Ackerman era toda una leyenda entre los suyos; se rumoreaba que él solo había matado a cientos de policías y luego se había enfrentado al mismísimo Uri, aun sin ser capaz de derrotarle. El _auténtico_ Rey se quedó tan impresionado que convirtió a Kenny en su guardaespaldas y hombre de confianza; todo ello, antes de que el propio Djel entrara a servir en el PEI.

Últimamente, también se rumoreaba que el viejo sanguinario había formando un "Escuadrón de Exterminadores" con policías tan idealistas como prometedores, dispuestos a hacer lo que fuese necesario para defender la paz dentro de los Muros… aunque para ello tuviesen que bañarse en la sangre de sus enemigos.

Y por eso Djel confiaba en que, incluso si caía, los suyos continuarían luchando hasta terminar prevaleciendo; aunque él ya no estuviese allí para verlo, al final se impondría la inquebrantable voluntad del Rey, en beneficio de todos sus súbditos.

Así era como lograba mantener la calma, dispuesto a resistir; no le doblegarían, antes acabaría muerto pero con la satisfacción del deber cumplido.

Además, sabía que su muerte no sería en vano, aun dejando al margen las consideraciones sobre su venganza; su sangre, junto con la de tantos otros, cimentaría la auténtica _Paz_ del auténtico _Rey_.

Creer en eso le reconfortaba, le daba fuerzas, le permitía seguir adelante.

Debía creerlo. _Tenía_ que creerlo.

Que todo lo que había hecho, tanta crueldad y tanta muerte… no sólo había sido necesario, sino _útil_.

Que su vida había tenido un sentido, un significado; que todo aquello había servido para _algo_.

" _¿Verdad?"_

Y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

Djel no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Normalmente uno oía los pasos del carcelero, ruidosos a propósito, antes de entrar en la celda; era una táctica habitual para aumentar la angustia e incertidumbre del prisionero.

Su sorpresa dio paso rápidamente a una extraña indignación, como si le irritase aquella falta de profesionalidad. "¡Panda de aficionados! De verdad que no tenéis ni puta idea…"

Otro fallo de principiante era no haberle deslumbrado al abrir la puerta; el pasillo también estaba en penumbra y el recién llegado (fuera quien fuese) no traía consigo ninguna antorcha.

"Por otro lado, tiene sentido que intenten hacerme sentir cómodo, si ahora están jugando al _poli_ _bueno_ …" Sannes sonrió levemente, a pesar de todo. "No sé si fue Kenny quien lo inventó, pero desde luego sabe usarlo bien. ¡Es capaz de hacer él solo de poli bueno _y_ poli malo!"

Entonces vio de quién se trataba… y al principio, no reaccionó más que con estupefacción. Sencillamente, no daba crédito a lo que le decían sus ojos mentirosos; no podía asimilarlo todavía.

"Piel blanca, cabello rubio, corta estatura, aspecto delicado, _y esos ojos_ …"

 _Azules_. Enormes, brillantes e intensos. _Majestuosos_ casi, como correspondía a quienes formaban parte de la _Realeza_.

"Los ojos de _Uri_ , los ojos de Rod… Los ojos de _Historia_ Reiss. ¡Ha venido a por mí! ¡ _Sabía_ que este día llegaría!"

Sintió un nudo de terror en la garganta; de pronto, era incapaz de respirar. Su único ojo verde se abrió desmesuradamente, al mismo tiempo que recordaba _esa noche_ …

Un círculo de hombres implacables, con sombreros y gabardinas negras, dispuestos a cumplir con su deber por repugnante que pudiese parecer. En el centro, una _sombra_ de Rey que por alguna razón fingía ser la víctima. Una zorrita rubia y desagradecida, que con sus (últimas) palabras hizo mucho más fácil aquella labor. "Tú no eres mi hija…" Kenny le rebanó el pescuezo de oreja a oreja, con la cara de quien querría lavarse por haber tocado algo sucio. Y por último…

" _Ella_. No, un momento, es… _Él_. ¡Pero si es un chico! ¿Acaso pretenden confundirme?"

Incluso a la luz anaranjada de las antorchas, tras el _shock_ de los primeros segundos, podían apreciarse las sutiles diferencias: aquellos rasgos aniñados eran realmente los de un chiquillo, apenas un adolescente; el cabello, largo pero no tanto, tenía más de oro que de platino; y el azul de sus ojos quizás no era _tan_ claro, aunque no por ello perdían en intensidad.

Djel recordaba los informes que había leído, sobre distintas "personas de interés", a partir de esa _Batalla de Trost_ que lo había cambiado todo. Tres nombres del Distrito de Shiganshina acudieron raudos y veloces a su mente: Eren Yeager, el temerario joven capaz de convertirse en titán, con cierta tendencia a ser capturado por sus enemigos; Mikasa Ackerman, ya una máquina de matar con tan sólo quince años, sobre cuyo posible parentesco Kenny solía sonreír enigmáticamente; y por último, quien en realidad podría ser el más peligroso de todos, pese a parecer una mosquita muerta.

 _Armin Arlert_.

El chico dio un par de pasos y entró en la pequeña sala con aire indeciso, sonriendo tímidamente al policía.

–Ah, buenos días, supongo… –saludó, inseguro, como si no supiese qué hacía ahí exactamente–. O buenas tardes. La verdad, aquí es difícil no perder la noción del tiempo…

"Más bien estás haciéndome _tú_ perder el tiempo. Anda, haz el favor de decirle a los torturadores de antes que vuelvan a entrar, tengo mejores cosas que hacer…"

Naturalmente, Djel no dijo nada de eso; siguió sus propios consejos y trató de mantener una expresión neutra, en la que no se reflejara su desdén… ni su _miedo_.

Porque el soldado Arlert era una de las mayores incógnitas a las que se enfrentaban el Rey y el Primer Escuadrón Interno; un posible obstáculo que quizás subestimaron… hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

No era para menos. Armin, aquel supuesto "inútil", en realidad estuvo detrás del plan del Comandante Pixis para recuperar el Distrito de Trost; y ya antes de eso, había evitado que las Tropas Estacionarias se dejaran llevar por el pánico y matasen al "Titán Rebelde".

El "rubito indefenso" también había sido, según dichos informes, el primero en descubrir la verdadera identidad de la "Titán Hembra", e incluso más adelante la del "Titán Acorazado" y el "Titán Colosal". Había desempeñado un papel importante, a la hora de proteger y rescatar, en reiteradas ocasiones, a sus amigos y compañeros de la 104…

Por si eso fuera poco, se rumoreaba que el Comandante Smith veía a Arlert como un posible sucesor en el cargo, a medio o largo plazo… y que el bastardo manipulador de _Erwin_ se interesara así por alguien, más aún siendo tan joven, ya constituía por sí sólo motivo de preocupación.

"Y ahora le tengo justo delante. Espléndido."

Se sentiría menos aprensivo si al menos supiera a qué atenerse, qué significaba allí _su_ presencia…

–Hum, ¿Capitán? –Armin se giró de pronto hacia alguien que permanecía al otro lado de la puerta, sin llegar a entrar en la sala–. Esto, me temo que… Dentro sólo hay una silla. Necesitaría yo otra, ¿no? Para… –gesticuló con las manos, nervioso; varias gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente.

El silencio que se hizo a continuación, fue mucho más elocuente que cualquier respuesta malhumorada. El rubito tragó saliva audiblemente, pero no apartó la mirada; al final, se oyeron unos pasos que se alejaban. El chico sonrió a Djel, incómodo, como disculpándose por el contratiempo; el policía, naturalmente, no dijo nada y se limitó a observar al muchacho.

"No voy a ponértelo más fácil. Si quieres sacarme algo, vas a tener que trabajártelo. Por otro lado… Ese apellido, _Arlert_ , me suena. ¿De qué? Tal vez el hombre que inventó una pistola de varios tiros… No, era otro. ¿Acaso la pareja que intentó escapar en globo? Sí, podría ser… Había un niño de por medio, creo que también un abuelo en alguna parte, aunque para ellos no recibimos ninguna orden. Vaya, por qué será que la situación me resulta tan familiar…"

Lo cierto era que, tratándose de asuntos competencia del PEI, ya existía en tiempos del Rey Uri una norma no escrita: minimizar, en la medida de lo posible, los daños colaterales. Sólo quien cometía directamente una traición (aun sin saberlo) pagaba el precio máximo por ello; si había una familia de por medio, los demás quedaban a salvo, siempre que no hubiera suficientes indicios de que también estaban implicados. Incluso en algunos casos, con civiles que no suponían un peligro, como niños pequeños, el PEI tenía por costumbre hacer la vista gorda; con la aquiescencia del Rey, por supuesto.

"El problema es que los niños crecen y luego esos malditos… Ocurrió con el _Profesor_ Smith, por ejemplo. Si le hubiésemos retorcido el pescuezo a Erwin cuando sólo era un crío, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas complicaciones… Y me parece que con el joven Arlert también sería lo mismo. Aunque claro, como de costumbre, ya es demasiado tarde para evitarlo…"

Sannes dejó escapar un discreto suspiro, procurando que no se le notase… sin mucho éxito, a causa de su rostro magullado; sonó más bien como un brusco resoplido… que casi hizo _saltar_ a Armin.

"Por las diosas, ¡no podrían traerme a nadie más pusilánime!" Djel se esforzó en ocultar su desdén, sin conseguirlo del todo. "Desde luego, si está interpretando un papel para hacerme bajar la guardia, ¡deberían darle un premio al chaval! Aún no sé qué pretenderán con esto…"

De repente, el chico de ojos azules, cada vez más intranquilo, se giró hacia el pasillo. El policía también pudo oír, con un poco de ansiedad, el sonido de pasos acercándose. Al final, quien se asomó por el marco de la puerta fue el enano gruñón, con aquella cara de haberse metido algo por el culo y no ser capaz de sacárselo después; traía consigo una silla de madera plegable, que entregó de malos modos al muchacho rubio, sin mediar una sola palabra. La expresión del _Capitán_ recordaba a la de Kenny a veces, cuando asistía a una reunión especialmente pesada del Consejo y debía contenerse para no apuñalar a un orador que se extendía demasiado.

"Vaya, la verdad es que así se parecen un poco, los dos… ¿Serán parientes? Pero el viejo Ackerman nunca suelta prenda sobre su familia…"

El joven Arlert, todavía sonriendo de manera forzada, desplegó la silla con ligera torpeza, colocándola frente a Sannes y de espaldas a la puerta. El bastardo enano permanecía allí, observando al otro soldadito con una especie de sombra en la mirada.

"¿Preocupación? _¿Temor?_ Ja, venga ya… No creo que sea _eso_. Ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de hacerle nada al chaval."

–Recuerda lo que ya hemos hablado –susurró el veterano de la Legión, con cierta agresividad–. _Nada de tocar al prisionero_.

Y entonces la mirada de Levi se cruzó con la de Djel; y el agente del PEI aún pudo ver, en aquellos ojos fríos y grises como el acero, la misma sombra de antes, que la engañosa luz de las antorchas convirtió en algo todavía peor.

 _Terror_.

La puerta se cerró de golpe y el policía quedó a solas con Armin.

No se oyó que echasen ningún cerrojo; tampoco pasos, como si el Capitán estuviese esperando al otro lado de la puerta, preparado para intervenir en cuanto fuese necesario.

"Será que le preocupa dejar al chico aquí, conmigo dentro…" Sin embargo, por algún motivo, tenía la impresión de que era justo lo contrario. "¿O acaso me han encerrado a mí _con él_?"

Sannes tuvo un mal presentimiento.

El muchacho terminó de sentarse en la silla y después le miró con calma; su sonrisa ya era más relajada, más natural. Djel, en cambio, iba sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso; le costaba seguir respirando de forma pausada… y no pudo reprimir el pequeño temblor que recorrió su cuerpo, ni evitar las gruesas gotas de sudor que caían por su frente.

"¿Es algo de lo que me dieron antes? ¿Me han drogado para sacarme la verdad?"

Y el maldito rubio se limitaba a _estar ahí_ , sonriente, mirándole sin decir ni una sola palabra.

El agente del PEI requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no ser el primero en ceder y romper aquel silencio; bien sabía Djel que en realidad su situación no era tan mala, sobre todo en comparación con el interrogatorio de antes.

"Vamos, hombre… ¡Puedo resistir esto! Es más fácil de soportar que unas tenazas en la boca o más golpes en la cara. Mientras nos quedemos así, estoy ganando tiempo hasta que me encuentren mis compañeros, tarde o temprano… Además, hablar ahora sería una muestra de debilidad. ¡No voy a darle esa satisfacción!"

Sannes mantuvo su expresión neutra, sin mostrar desprecio… ni temor; ni desafío, ni incertidumbre.

Aunque el silencio era casi insoportable, el policía se sentía cada vez más familiarizado con esa incomodidad en concreto; continuó devolviendo la mirada de aquellos ojos azules, pestañeando apenas.

"Puedo aguantar tanto como haga falta. Esto no es nada comparado con lo de antes. Si lo que pretendían era cambiar la tortura física por la psicológica para tener éxito, ¡podrían haberse ahorrado el esfuerzo! Son todos unos aficionados, de verdad que no tienen ni idea…

"A no ser que estén intentando hipnotizarme… ¡Bah! Paranoias mías. Pocas cosas hay que no se resuelvan con una barra de hierro, ni siquiera esta chusma perdería el tiempo con tonterías así…"

Y de repente, el muchachito habló con una voz casi _angelical_ ; tan suave y tan cálida como su expresión, su mirada, su sonrisa.

–Supongo que espera usted de mí que interprete ahora el papel de _poli bueno_ , ¿verdad?

Súbitamente, Djel se sintió preso de un _terror helado_ ; como si un gigantesco puño se cerrase en torno a él, apretando hasta meterle el frío en los huesos.

Por un instante, dejó de respirar; incluso su corazón se saltó un par de latidos, que luego recuperó apresuradamente. Sus pulmones bombearon aire con más fuerza, para compensar aquella pausa.

En cuanto pudo, tragó saliva ruidosamente, al menos para sus propios oídos. Sólo mediante un gran esfuerzo de voluntad evitó quedarse con la boca abierta.

"No es posible… _¡No es posible!_ Los rumores, los informes… Se supone que la Familia Real dispone de ciertas _habilidades_ que permiten tocar las mentes ajenas, influyendo en ellas y sus recuerdos… Es casi una certeza que el chico titán _Yeager_ puede hacer algo parecido, de algún modo… ¡Pero no nos dijeron que un tal _Armin_ tuviese ahora ese tipo de poderes!

"A no ser que…" Djel volvió a tragar saliva. "¿Y si resulta que el parecido físico no es sólo coincidencia? ¿Y si los Arlert están emparentados con los Reiss? Entonces ellos podrían tener algunas de esas habilidades… Y eso explicaría por qué no nos ordenaron hacer nada más contra esa familia, después de lo del globo…"

Sannes no tuvo más remedio que cerrar su único ojo. Se concentró en su respiración, tratando de serenarse; intentó despejar su mente, reflexionar con un poco más de calma, sin dejarse llevar por temores absurdos.

"No… No, nada de eso. En realidad todo es mucho más sencillo, me he montado yo solo aquí una historia… A ver, el chico es listo, ¿no? Seguramente quedó fuera del _top ten_ por lo escuchimizado que está, pero destacaría en los aspectos teóricos. Éste es de los que leen por gusto, sin importar el tema del libro… Habrá leído algún manual sobre tácticas de interrogatorio, por eso sabe lo del poli bueno y el poli malo, ¿verdad? Y tampoco hacían falta poderes mentales, para imaginarse lo que yo estaba pensando justo en ese momento…"

Djel torció la comisura de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Ja! Buen intento, chaval, pero no cuela. Si lo que pretendías era desconcertarme y atemorizarme… Reconozco que casi lo consigues. _Casi_. ¡Vas a necesitar más que eso para hacerme hablar! No caeré dos veces en el mismo truco, ni te daré munición para que me manipules…"

Y sin embargo, en cuanto levantó el único párpado que aún le respondía, fijando de nuevo la vista sobre su inexperto _interrogador_ … aquella confianza se evaporó prácticamente al instante.

Porque, en los grandes ojos azules de Armin Arlert, había un brillo que no se correspondía con la luz de las antorchas… y su sonrisa había ido haciéndose cada vez más grande, hasta enseñar todos los dientes, en una mueca _inhumana_ que habría encajado mejor en el rostro de un _titán_.

–Usted tranquilo, agente Sannes. No he venido a sacarle una confesión, al contrario. _Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no habla._


	3. Chapter 3

–Estoy aquí para asegurarme de que no habla.

Djel estaba convencido de que había oído mal. "O el muchacho se confunde, habrá querido decir justo lo contrario…" En todos sus años de interrogador, no recordaba haberse enfrentado jamás a una situación tan _absurda_. Por un momento, su mente dejó de funcionar; no habría podido hablar, aunque hubiese querido. Sencillamente, era incapaz de encontrarle un sentido a aquel disparate.

Armin, por su parte, fue relajándose poco a poco, hasta tener de nuevo en su rostro una expresión algo más _normal_. Su sonrisa ya era menos exagerada, menos inquietante… pero no por ello dejaba de desentonar, al igual que sus brillantes ojos azules, en aquel ambiente oscuro y opresivo.

"O quizás es _él_ quien me hace sentir así."

–Sé que no es lo habitual… –el rubito se encogió ligeramente de hombros, como disculpándose–. Por otro lado, aquí no nos molestarán. No se oye nada desde el pasillo, ya lo he comprobado yo antes… –y el joven legionario se quedó mirando expectante al policía.

"Cómo… ¿Qué? Acaso el mequetrefe… ¿Está intentando _amenazarme_?" Su repentina indignación, sin embargo, no llegó a hacer mella entre tanta perplejidad; así que, al final, mantuvo su expresión neutra y no dijo ni una sola palabra. "A ver a dónde quiere ir a parar, con todo esto."

–Creo que es usted un hombre leal, agente Sannes, no traicionaría a su Rey… –la sonrisa de Arlert se hizo un poco más amplia; y su mirada, _hambrienta_ –. Precisamente, _cuento con ello_.

De algún modo, Djel se las apañó para seguir respirando con normalidad, mediante inspiraciones largas y profundas; aunque no pudo evitar que las malditas gotas de sudor continuasen bajando por su frente, hasta casi bañar sus párpados en una fina e irritante capa molesta.

"Antes _muerto_ que pedirle que me seque la cara… ¡Que hable, que hable! Cuanto más tiempo estemos así, mejor para mí. Si tanto le gusta oír el sonido de su propia voz…"

–Lo bueno es que, aquí y ahora, puedo hablar libremente con usted. Nadie le creerá, si luego intenta contárselo a alguien… –su sonrisa se hizo todavía _más_ amplia–. Le acusarían de estar sembrando cizaña, para confundirnos y volvernos los unos contra los otros. Dirían que ha soltado usted lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza para despistar y ganar tiempo, o quizás porque la desesperación de su cautiverio ha terminado afectándole a la cordura… –Armin se pasó la fina punta de la lengua por los labios; gesto inquietante, por alguna razón–. ¿Lo entiende ahora, agente Sannes? Puedo confesarle _mi_ _secreto_ , por terrible que sea, y usted no será capaz de evitarlo… ni de hacer nada para _detenerme_.

Djel sentía dos reacciones instintivas pugnando dentro de él: por un lado, saltar sobre aquel niñato y _arrancarle la cabeza_ con sus propias manos (harto difícil en su situación); y por otro lado, _salir corriendo de allí_ tan rápido como le llevasen las piernas (algo más difícil todavía)… alejarse todo lo posible de esa _criatura_ de inocente aspecto, que debía ocultar una verdad mucho más aterradora.

La sonrisa de aquel demonio disfrazado de ángel había vuelto a hacerse lo bastante amplia como para enseñar todos los dientes… pero de pronto, dejó de sonreír y se quedó muy serio; incluso el brillo de sus ojos pareció apagarse un poco.

–Ahora que lo pienso, debe ser _duro_ estar en su situación… aunque no es como si nunca hubiese hecho usted nada para merecerlo, ¿verdad?

Y fue eso, junto con aquel choque de instintos neutralizados entre sí, lo que hizo que Sannes permaneciese quieto en su asiento, optando por el inmovilismo; además de que, en su estado, le habría sido difícil hacer otra cosa, engrilletado como estaba. El rubito, pretendiéndolo o no, había echado sal en las heridas que Djel se había abierto antes, flagelándose a sí mismo con el látigo de su propia conciencia (o lo que quedaba de ella).

"El dolor que siento ahora, sólo es una pequeña parte del pago por todo el que he causado a los demás. ¿Acaso no es cierto? Yo me lo he buscado. _Me lo merezco_."

A cierto nivel, era consciente delefecto _devastador_ de aquellas palabras: cálidas y escalofriantes, dulces y amargas… todo al mismo tiempo; palabras que él no podía, _no quería_ , dejar de escuchar. En parte consideraba que, igual que su cuerpo permanecía atrapado en aquel lugar, también su mente debía sufrir ese destino: someterse, sin escapatoria, a un castigo tan físico como espiritual.

Trataba de justificar todo ello con la idea de que, precisamente gracias al auténtico _dolor_ , en cuerpo y alma, sería capaz de mantener a raya su debilidad; que mientras él soportase aquel pago por sus crímenes, aceptándolo plena y libremente a pesar de su situación, _jamás_ doblegarían su voluntad.

No diría nada, aunque le destruyesen.

Y así, sin cerrar sus oídos (ni pudo ni quiso), siguió escuchando _aquella voz_ …

Armin continuó hablando, más serio; parecía abatido, incluso apagado… pero sus ojos aún brillaban y en ningún momento apartó la vista.

–Creo que puedo ponerme en su lugar, Sannes, aunque sé que yo no tengo tanta experiencia como usted.

Djel se contuvo para no levantar una ceja. "¿En serio? ¿Estás intentando adularme?"

–Dedicarse por completo a una causa, _creer_ en ella y estar dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para defenderla… –la mirada de Arlert, por un momento, pareció perderse en algún punto lejano, pero enseguida enfocó de nuevo al policía–. Uno termina haciendo _cosas_ que preferiría evitar, como herir o matar a quienes se interponen en nuestro camino o simplemente no están en nuestro bando…

" _¿Nuestro?_ Ah, ya veo… Ahora tratas de empatizas conmigo, ¿eh? _No somos tan distintos_ , bla bla bla y toda esa mierda. Puedes ahorrarte esos trucos baratos, chaval, antes lo estabas haciendo mejor. Si vas a ponerte así, entonces ya no tengo nada que temer… Mientras mantenga a raya mi paranoia, todo irá bien."

–Por cierto… –el rubio frunció el ceño, con expresión concentrada, y le observó atentamente; sus labios se torcieron apenas un instante en un amago de sonrisa–. Su unidad nunca llegó a averiguar dónde estaba escondida Leonhart, ¿verdad?

El repentino cambio de tema pilló desprevenido a Sannes; su expresión continuaba siendo neutra, aunque por dentro las posibles implicaciones saturaban su mente.

"¿Y a qué ha venido eso ahora? De pronto me haces una pregunta para la que ya tienes respuesta… ¿A qué estás jugando? Pretendes desconcentrarme, o…"

El psicópata megalómano de Erwin había tenido la _genial_ idea de provocar un enfrentamiento contra Annie Leonhart, también conocida como _la Titán Hembra_ , justo en mitad del Distrito de Stohess, con absoluto desprecio por todos los daños colaterales. Desde entonces, apenas había vuelto a saberse nada sobre el paradero de la cambiante traidora.

"A los de la Policía Militar nos dejaron completamente a oscuras, con la excusa de que la tal Annie estuvo _infiltrada_ en nuestra unidad y ni nos dimos cuenta. ¡Llegaron a insinuar que lo _sabíamos_ , que estábamos implicados en todo esto! Menudo despropósito…

"El caso es que los de la Legión nunca han soltado prenda, por más que insistiéramos, y el Generalísimo Zackley siempre les ha amparado alegando razones de _seguridad interna_ … ¡Somos el _Primer Escuadrón Interno_ , se supone que eso sería precisamente de nuestra competencia! Maldito Darius, se limita a dar largas y dice que ya lo pondrá en nuestro conocimiento _eventualmente_ , cuando queden resueltas un par de cuestiones… ¡No sé por qué no hemos acabado ya con él! Por muy alto que sea su rango, por mucho que se extiendan sus supuestas influencias. ¿No sería mejor sustituirle por uno de los nuestros? Llegará el día en que ese viejo zorro tendrá que elegir de qué lado está. ¡Nadie se opone a la voluntad del Rey impunemente!"

Justo en ese momento, la voz de Armin sacó al policía de sus patrióticas reflexiones.

–Lo que me imaginaba. No consiguieron averiguar absolutamente nada, ¿verdad? Me refiero al paradero de Leonhart…

"¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo ha adivinado? ¿Acaso lo reveló algo en mi expresión, o es que _él_ puede leerme…? No. No, no es eso, simplemente ya tenía la respuesta. Vamos, Djel, tranquilízate. ¡No puedes caer ahora en una trampa tan sencilla! Revelarle al prisionero información que ya conoces, como si fuera él quien te la ha proporcionado, es uno de los trucos más básicos…"

–¿Quiere saber dónde está realmente Leonhart, agente Sannes?

Arlert empezó a sonreír de nuevo, de una manera sutil que a la vez sugería _peligro_ ; en sus ojos volvió a brillar algo parecido al _hambre_.

Djel tuvo un presentimiento _muy_ malo; pero aun así, su mente no dejó de funcionar.

"Ahora… ¿Ahora quiere darme _a mí_ información? El chico sabe que normalmente es _al revés_ , ¿verdad? A no ser que… No, es más listo que eso. Seguro que trata de ponerme nervioso con algún cuento suyo, alguna invención fantástica… Aunque, si uno analiza con cuidado, incluso en la _des_ información puede encontrarse algún dato cierto. En cualquier caso, por escucharle no pierdo nada, siempre que me mantenga en guardia…"

El rubito sonrió un poco más; el policía quería creer que eso habría ocurrido de todas formas, y no porque algo en su rostro hubiese traicionado su interés, a pesar de todo.

–Es muy sencillo, agente Sannes… Si no es capaz de encontrar usted lo que busca, quizás sea porque _ya no existe_.

Se hizo el silencio; y en la mente de aquel hombre, un único pensamiento.

" _¿Qué?"_

–O quizás, desde cierto punto de vista… _Ella está aquí._

Armin sonrió otra vez, enseñando todos los dientes, y Djel sintió un escalofrío de _terror_.

"No. _No._ No puede ser… ¡Está jugando con mi mente! No harían algo así, _no se atreverían_ … Pero la Legión ha hecho cosas peores, ¿verdad?"

Podía creerse que los legionarios hubieran matado a la traidora para vengarse. Lo otro, no podía creérselo; _no quería_.

"Y ahora le tengo aquí, justo enfrente, y me han dejado a solas _con él_."

El veterano policía no pudo controlar por más tiempo su agitada respiración, ni las gotas de sudor que caían por su rostro escociéndole las heridas… y tampoco se hacía ilusiones; supo que esta vez su expresión reflejaba perfectamente el temor que sentía.

De repente, el muchacho volvió a quedarse muy serio; incluso inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y apartó la mirada, lo cual (por alguna razón) hizo que el agente del PEI se sintiese más desasosegado todavía.

–No lo dije sólo por decir, lo de antes… –Arlert tragó saliva discretamente, con un brillo indiscernible en sus ojos azules–. Sé lo que significa hacer cosas con las que uno se siente _mal_ , hacer sacrificios para lograr tus objetivos y cumplir tus sueños… –sus labios se curvaron por un instante en una sonrisa amarga–. Estar dispuesto a _s_ _acrificar_ a otros, sacrificando también una parte de ti mismo, es inevitable…

Iba costándole más hablar, como si cada palabra le desgastase con un gran esfuerzo; y aun así, parecía impulsado a continuar por una callada desesperación, por la _necesidad_ de contarlo todo igual que necesitaba respirar.

–Y sigues haciendo sacrificios, sigues perdiendo partes de ti mismo, hasta que llega un punto en el que ya no sabes si todavía eres humano… o te has convertido en un monstruo. Si el precio que hay que pagar, para producir el cambio, es siempre tan alto… ¿merece realmente la pena? Alcanzar así la meta, cuando al final ya no puedes ni reconocer a quien te mira desde el otro lado del espejo…

Sannes aún no dijo nada; permanecía sumergido en el profundo terror helado que le paralizaba.

–Leonhart… no, _Annie_ –susurró Armin, al borde de aquel llanto que explicaba el brillo trémulo de sus ojos–. Annie era mi compañera, incluso mi amiga… –se le escapó una risita entrecortada, en la que podía adivinarse una auténtica tristeza; por su mejilla caía una lágrima solitaria, dejando tras de sí un fino reguero salado–. Y aunque quizás sea un poco ingenuo, me gustaría creer que, si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias, podríamos haber llegado a tener algo más entre ella y yo…

Entonces el joven guardó silencio y miró de nuevo al policía, con un brillo como de fuego fatuo en sus ojos azules; unos ojos que hablaban de _muerte_ … y también la prometían.

Djel pensaba que ya no podía sentir más terror. _Se equivocaba._

De pronto, la voz de Armin se volvió tan fría como su expresión.

–Era mi amiga, sí, pero eso no nos detuvo, ni a mí ni a nadie. En situaciones desesperadas, hay que tomar medidas desesperadas. Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Sacamos a Annie Leonhart de su cristal… _y_ _luego yo_ _la devoré viva_.


	4. Chapter 4

–Hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer. Sacamos a Annie Leonhart de su cristal… _y_ _luego yo_ _la devoré viva_.

Algo se rompió dentro de Djel, al oír aquello.

Fue como si su terror alcanzase ya un tope máximo y lo rebasara… encontrándose después con otra cosa completamente distinta.

De pronto, sintió que le invadía una gran serenidad. En aquel momento, su cuerpo estaba en paz, tranquilo; quizás porque su mente, en realidad, ya no era capaz de seguir asimilando _el horror_.

Y sin embargo, el policía se encontraba mucho más lúcido que antes; como si un interruptor se hubiese encendido (o acaso apagado) dentro de su cabeza, de tal modo que ahora percibía con asombrosa claridad lo que pasaba alrededor y también en su interior.

Sannes no recordaba haber sido, jamás, tan _consciente_ de sus propios pensamientos; del camino que seguían sus procesos mentales, incluso del cómo y porqué de los mismos.

"¡Qué curioso! Hace un segundo temblaba como una hoja agitada al viento, y ahora en cambio… Será la experiencia acumulada durante tantos años, que me permite reaccionar así en una situación límite en la que no me había visto nunca… Puede que sea, también, que el chico por fin ha hablado. El temor que se intuye, pero que no se llega a definir, es mucho peor que el que ya se ha plasmado en palabras concretas y precisas. Una vez que lo dice, de repente se rompe el hechizo y no es lo mismo… ¡Al menos ya sé a qué atenerme!

"Ahora no dejo de preguntarme si todo eso es verdad o tan sólo un farol."

El agente del PEI no estaba al tanto de todos los secretos de la Familia Reiss: cuáles eran exactamente aquellos supuestos poderes, cómo funcionaban… A base de oír rumores y leer entre líneas en los informes, creía poder hacerse una idea aproximada de lo que ocurría realmente en las sombras del Reino; pero nunca quiso investigar más de la cuenta, por considerar que no era asunto suyo y que, además, lo contrario sería una temeridad.

"Si desconoces algo y te preguntan por ello, puedes contestar 'no lo sé' y estarás diciendo la verdad. Tampoco nos pagan para buscar ese tipo de respuestas… Aunque ahora la situación es distinta. Se trata de valorar la verosimilitud de que el pequeño Armin haya realizado semejante proeza. Parece implicar que _él_ se transformó en titán y luego _devoró_ a su compañera. ¿Hasta qué punto es factible? Sin olvidar que antes tendrían que haber sacado a Leonhart de su cristal. ¿De verdad logró hacer Arlert todo eso? Por mucho que la sangre del Rey también corra por sus venas, _supuestamente_ …

"¡Ah, pero es que él no está solo! El chico Yeager, el Titán Suicida, es amigo suyo. Recuerdo los informes: hijo del Doctor Yeager, que podría haber visitado en alguna ocasión a la Familia Real… ¿y todos desaparecieron el mismo día? Salvo el _bueno_ de Rod, y esa pobre desgraciada de Historia. Mantenemos la versión oficial de que unos terroristas asaltaron la Capilla Real, pero vamos, después de tantos años es fácil darse cuenta de que algo no encaja.

"Esas desapariciones, unas encadenadas con otras, resultan harto sospechosas. Al Rey Uri no se le volvió a ver desde la coronación de Frieda, fue todo muy repentino… Luego sucede lo de la Capilla y Frieda desaparece junto con el padre de ese chico, _Eren_ , que varios años después muestra alguna de esas supuestas habilidades, además de que puede transformarse en un titán… ¿Acaso ambas están relacionadas?

"Poder del titán, poder de la sangre real… ¿Eren siempre pudo transformarse, o fue una habilidad que sólo adquirió posteriormente? ¿Poseía un potencial que se manifestó al darse una determinada situación, al reaccionar con _algo_? Quizás eso mismo de lo que se habría apropiado el Doctor, de algún modo… ¡Es como si quienes guardan relación con el supuesto poder de los Reiss terminaran consumiéndose los unos a los otros! Vaya, de repente tengo un mal presentimiento con todo esto…

"Y sin embargo, no nos han dicho nada de que Eren haya desaparecido y en su lugar ya sólo quede Armin, se supone que los dos siguen con vida… ¿El hijo del Doctor halló la forma de compartir su poder, gracias a algún descubrimiento de su padre? No, de ser así la Legión ya dispondría de todo un ejército de cambiantes, la sola idea ya me da escalofríos… Por otro lado, parece que Leonhart y los suyos vinieron de fuera de los Muros, así que ellos no cuenta. Pero entonces, ¿por qué Arlert precisamente? Tal vez, de ser cierto su parentesco con la Familia Real…

"Bien, en ese caso… _Suponiendo_ que el joven Yeager tenga un poder especial, por el que haya convertido a su amigo Armin en un cambiante, y _suponiendo_ que eso fuera posible gracias a la sangre de los Arlert… _Y suponiendo_ que de algún modo, acaso entre los dos, hayan conseguido sacar a Leonhart de su cristal… ¿Por qué fue Armin, y no Eren, quien devoró supuestamente a Annie? ¿No tendría más sentido que lo hiciese quien, en teoría, ya posee el auténtico poder? A no ser que el rubio ahora tenga la sangre real _y_ el poder real, eso le haría más efectivo para devorar a su amiga…

"Ah, eso estaba en los informes. Yeager y Leonhart también eran amigos, ¿no? Luego parece que el chico dudó, en el primer enfrentamiento en el Bosque Gigante, porque ella le dio a él una paliza y casi consiguió llevárselo prisionero. En Stohess ya sí logró derrotarla, ¡pero a qué precio! Buena parte del Distrito, destruido… Claro que el plan original fue de Erwin.

"Un momento. _Un momento._ ¿Y si la idea de librar ese combate fue de Arlert? No sería la primera vez, el Comandante Pixis también aceptó uno de sus planes, para el contraataque en Trost… Armin y Erwin, ¡tal para cual! Ambos despiadados, dispuestos a hacer lo que sea necesario por su causa. ¡No me extraña que el Comandante Smith vea al muchacho como su posible sucesor! Si realmente acabó así con la chica que le gustaba…

"Y _ésa_ sería la cuestión, ¿no? ¿ _Por qué_ la habría devorado? Incluso suponiendo que todo lo anterior sea cierto, dudo que fuese sólo por venganza. Es verdad que algunas traiciones duelen más que otras, pero el mayor de esos dos bastardos rubios no habría permitido que un recurso tan valioso se desaprovechara de esa manera…

"¿Qué ganarían los de la Legión haciendo eso? ¿Fue una parte imprescindible del proceso, para que el joven Arlert también pudiese transformarse en titán? Y entonces, ¿por qué sacrificar ahora una pieza tan importante? Tal vez _nosotros_ les obligamos a ello, con la orden de disolución les pusimos entre la espada y la pared… ¿Fue por eso? Quizás Erwin se entregó voluntariamente, porque sabía que íbamos a enfrentarnos no a uno sino a _dos_ titanes cambiantes. ¡Maldito bastardo manipulador! No sé por qué tenemos que molestarnos con esa farsa de juicio, ¡sería mejor ejecutar directamente al cabrón! Mientras siga vivo continuará siendo un peligro, ¡ya nos ha dado suficientes problemas! Por otro lado, situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, como ya decía antes el chico…"

A todo esto, el legionario Armin le observaba fijamente, sin apartar un solo instante la mirada; sus ojos azules, fríos como el hielo, parecían atravesarlo con un interés distante… como si quisiera desentrañar los secretos de un espécimen por el que sentía fascinación y desapego a partes iguales.

Djel tuvo que contener, nuevamente, su paranoia de que en realidad el chico podía leerle la mente. "Si así fuera, no estaríamos teniendo ahora esta _conversación_." Sin embargo, igualmente Sannes pensaba que aquello no sería tan distinto de una partida de ajedrez… en la que su joven contrincante pudiese ver por anticipado casi todos sus movimientos.

"Hay juegos en los que la única manera de no perder es, desde el principio, no jugar… Además, ¿no estaré yo mismo cavándome un agujero cada vez más hondo? Aquí estoy, buscando todo tipo de justificaciones para una teoría ciertamente disparatada, y mientras tanto, ¡ _él_ no ha tenido que decir ni una sola palabra! Sólo quería comprobar que la idea era verosímil, ¡no creérmela sin ningún tipo de prueba! Aunque tiene sentido, pero bueno… Es hora de acabar ya con esto.

"Recapitulemos. Armin _podría_ ser un titán cambiante… o no. _Si lo es_ , entonces se trata de una información que debería poner en conocimiento de mis compañeros, lo antes posible. En ese caso, lo mejor sería guardar silencio por ahora, ganar tiempo y esperar a que me saquen de aquí, si no puedo escapar por mis propios medios.

"Y si Arlert _no_ es un cambiante, entonces al menos sigo ganando tiempo, sin que me torturen ni me maten. Mientras él esté aquí conmigo, tratando de confundirme… y reconozco que _casi_ lo consigue. ¡Qué prodigio! En todos mis años de policía, pocas veces me he encontrado con alguien tan joven capaz de creerse verdaderamente el papel que interpreta, ¡y ninguno con tanta intensidad!

"¿Habría alguna forma de convencerle para que trabajase con _nosotros_? ¡Una mente como la suya, al servicio de nuestra causa…! Pero será difícil atraerle a nuestro bando. A su edad, uno está seguro de saberlo todo, de tener todas las respuestas, de ser capaz de arreglar el mundo si tan sólo le dejaran… Aunque me parece que Armin no es el típico adolescente, tan idealista como ignorante, ¿verdad?

"Este chico se ha dado cuenta de que las cosas no son tan sencillas, que estar en un bando es algo accidental y no significa automáticamente que los demás estén equivocados. Quizás, si supiera lo mismo que yo sé, terminaría aceptando que nuestra labor es necesaria para mantener la paz en el Reino y defender a la Humanidad incluso de sí misma. Podría unirse a nosotros voluntariamente…

"Es leal a los suyos, desde luego, pero eso no tiene por qué ser un inconveniente. También sería útil para convertirle a nuestra causa, si le damos a entender que así estaría protegiendo a sus amigos. Aunque me temo que ahora no es el mejor momento para intentar convencerle…

"Mientras siga siendo un prisionero, cualquier oferta que le haga parecerá la súplica desesperada de alguien que quiere ganar tiempo a toda costa… y esa impresión no estaría muy alejada de la verdad. Tal vez en un futuro próximo, si todo sale bien y las tornas se vuelven. Desde una posición de fuerza, al otro lado de la mesa.

"Arlert será tanto o más peligroso que Erwin, pero el chico todavía es joven y lo bastante maleable, con suficiente dedicación y esfuerzo puede llegar a ser un buen policía. Algunos enemigos terminan siendo los mejores aliados, como pasó con Uri y el viejo Kenny… Además, podría transmitirle todo lo que sé. ¿Por qué no? Estaría bien tener un aprendiz, guiarle por ese camino igual que Ralph me enseñó a mí…"

–¿Cree usted en el alma, agente Sannes? –preguntó de repente Armin.

Y en ese mismo instante, el mal presentimiento que había tenido Djel se multiplicó por cien.


	5. Chapter 5

–¿Cree usted en el alma, agente Sannes? –preguntó de repente Armin.

Y en ese mismo instante, el mal presentimiento que había tenido Djel se multiplicó por cien.

Aquella pregunta, aquella cuestión, le desasosegaba hasta extremos insospechados; y quizás en el fondo sabía la razón, pero su mente se negaba a reconocerla… porque si lo hacía, entonces el dique de su reciente serenidad corría el riesgo de venirse abajo, arrasado por la gran masa de agua helada que era su _terror_.

Un terror que, en realidad, nunca había desaparecido; siempre estuvo allí, sólo que durante un tiempo había dejado de percibirse.

El veterano policía, en esa situación, no pudo pensar en nada; tuvo que dedicar todas sus fuerzas a contener la fría náusea que amenazaba con extenderse desde su estómago, por todo el cuerpo. Un leve temblor agitó los grilletes que aún le sujetaban de pies y manos a la silla; y él casi no se dio cuenta.

El aire entraba y salía con dificultad por su nariz rota, llenado apenas unos pulmones que cada vez parecían más pequeños. El abundante sudor hacía que se le pegase la húmeda ropa a su piel, reforzando la sensación de que se ahogaba.

Y todo ello, sin necesidad de que Armin le mirase; el muchacho, con una expresión tan seria como su voz, parecía haberse quedado con los ojos azules perdidos en algún punto, por encima del hombro de Djel.

Sin embargo, el agente del PEI tenía la sensación de que se trataba de otra cosa completamente distinta; como si Arlert estuviese viendo _algo que sólo él podía ver_.

Sannes prefirió quedarse con el temor que ya conocía; continuó fijando su único ojo sobre el joven legionario, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

"De todas formas no hay _nada_ ," consiguió articular nerviosamente en su interior. " _¿Verdad?_ No hay nada. No hay nada no hay nada _no hay nada_ …"

–A veces –musitó Armin, con un susurro atronador en la pequeña sala–. A veces puedo verla. _A ella._

"No es verdad," protestó Djel para sus adentros, en un vano intento de combatir la oleada de _pánico_ que amenazaba con sumergirle por entero. " _No es verdad_ , es imposible, _Annie Leonhart no está justo detrás de mí._ "

–Y yo me pregunto –prosiguió aquel muchachito rubio, aquel _monstruo_ –. Cuando _ella_ me habla, cuando _ella_ me cuenta cosas… ¿Son simplemente sus recuerdos? Quizás. Tendría sentido, ¿no? Quiero creer que se trata sólo de eso.

El hombre sintió aún más frío; y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, cada vez sudaba más.

–Es decir, al _devorarla_ … –continuó Arlert, en apariencia impasible e _implacable_ ; pero en su tenue voz podía detectarse una nota de _horror_ tan sutil como abrumadora–. Mi mente no habría sido capaz de asimilar los recuerdos que había absorbido. ¿Quién podría? Eren también ha tenido ese tipo de problemas… Intento convencerme a mí mismo de que _ella_ en realidad no existe, _ya no_ , no después de que yo la matase. Y es sólo mi sensación de culpa, unida a la necesidad de _saber_ la misma verdad que _ella_ , lo que ha hecho que mi propio subconsciente represente con esa imagen mental una parte ahora reprimida de mi memoria, que se corresponde con la que antes era de _ella_.

Djel tragó ansiosamente saliva y estuvo a punto de asfixiarse; por un instante, su tos casi le impidió seguir oyendo al chico.

–A veces _ella_ me habla, y me cuenta _cosas_ … –Armin hablaba con visible esfuerzo, como si sus propias palabras le estuviesen haciendo _sangrar_ ; como si cada frase fuese una herida en lo más profundo de su ser–. Cosas que yo no podría saber de otra manera. Incluso me permite ver, de vez en cuando, algunos de sus recuerdos. Hay uno muy hermoso, creo que mi favorito, transmite una paz que algún día me gustaría alcanzar… Una inmensa extensión de agua, que llega más allá de la vista, cubriendo hasta el horizonte por donde se pone el sol.

"El mar. _¿El mar?_ ¿¡Cómo puede saber _él_ lo del mar!? ¡No no _no_! ¡Eso lo has averiguado tú de otra forma, seguro, _seguro_! ¡No te lo ha contado tu _chica muerta_! ¡Mentiroso mentiroso _mentiroso_ …!"

–Pero si el alma existe, entonces… Podría aceptar, con cierta tranquilidad de espíritu, que una muerte violenta dejase su impronta en el lugar donde ocurrió, en las personas que tomaron parte… Eso significaría que _ella_ por fin descansa en paz, que lo que hay dentro de mí _no es ella_ , ni siquiera un fantasma… Sólo un eco del pasado, una huella en mi mente. Una impresión sin más sustancia que mi propia culpa.

Esta vez Sannes no dijo nada; oía un extraño sonido, zumbando en sus tímpanos… y se dio cuenta de que era él mismo, reprimiendo a duras penas un gemido de desesperación.

El demonio rubio no reaccionó al principio; pero después, poco a poco, con lentitud que parecía deliberada, fue moviendo sus ojos azules (aquel fuego infernal que en vez de quemar helaba) hasta volver a fijarlos sobre el policía.

Aquella mirada, aterradora y aterrada a la vez, reflejaba _todo el_ _temor_ ; tanto el propio como el ajeno, hasta el punto de hacerse insoportable… y al mismo tiempo, ser _lo único_ que permitía soportarlo.

Armin continuó hablando, con un hilillo de voz; difícil de escuchar para Djel, por encima de los angustiosos latidos de su corazón.

–¿Qué cree usted, Sannes? Yo, al menos, prefiero creer esto que le acabo de decir. Si no, la única alternativa que se me ocurre, es que… La veo a _ella,_ de verdad, porque realmente _devoré su alma_. ¿Y en qué me convierte eso, señor agente?

Por un instante, el policía fue incapaz de reacción alguna; sólo más tarde alcanzaría a describir lo que sintió entonces… como _terror sagrado_.

"No. No no no… ¡No, diosas, por favor, no! ¡NO! ¡NO! _¡NO!_ ¿¡Qué clase de broma macabra me gasta ahora este universo tan cruel!? Retorciendo aquello en lo que creía, todas mis esperanzas… Nunca me tomé muy en serio la propaganda del Culto de los Muros, pero siempre intuí que existía _algo_ más grande que todo esto, más trascendente… Acaso el Rey, luego la Reina, antes de la Caída. Aun después, seguí pensando que quizás no había sólo un vacío deshabitado sobre nuestras cabezas, tal vez un infierno y un paraíso, o por lo menos algún tipo de vida más allá de la muerte… Esto no. _¡Esto_ _NO_ _!_ "

Djel notó de pronto que le invadía una risilla histérica, que apenas pudo contener; al final, aquel sonido terminó convirtiéndose en un leve sollozo que escapaba de sus labios temblorosos, agitando con suavidad su cuerpo mientras gemía débilmente.

"Todo este tiempo preguntándome si no existiría alguna especie de ser superior, si no habría algo de verdad en la historia de las tres diosas… y ahora resulta que el único dios que sé que existe _está justo delante de mí…_ ¡y en el otro bando!"

–Ah, veo que usted también entiende. –Armin parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento–. Es una cosa _terrible_ , todo ese poder, tanta responsabilidad… –el rubito tragó saliva con esfuerzo–. Al principio creí que mis nuevas habilidades sólo traerían ventajas. '¿Quién no querría ser más grande, más fuerte, _mejor_? Es un _don_ para realizar semejantes proezas.' Eso me decía a mí mismo, antes… Y mientras tanto, intentaba no pensar en esa carga que sentía que me iba aplastando el pecho, como si no pudiese respirar. Todavía hay noches en las que me quedo despierto, mirando al techo, dándole vueltas… ¿Por qué yo? Seguro que cualquier otra persona sería capaz de hacer mucho más con lo que ya tengo.

Las lágrimas caían ahora libremente por las mejillas del muchacho, en silencio; durante un segundo, Djel no pudo evitar sentirse un poco menos aterrado.

–¿Y si yo he convertido este poder en una maldición? –Armin contuvo un pequeño hipido; a veces se le quebraba la voz, pero aun así siguió adelante con asombrosa claridad–. Cuanto más soy capaz de hacer, más pienso en toda esa gente a la que estoy _fallando_. Porque soy una carga, inútil, _débil_ … Y eso no cambiará, por mucho poder que tenga, si no sé cómo utilizarlo y _ni siquiera_ me atrevo a intentar averiguarlo, _por miedo_. Miedo a lo que soy, miedo a todo aquello en lo que podría llegar a convertirme… Pero es demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Debo aceptar que la persona que fui jamás volverá a existir. _Ya me he convertido en otra cosa._

Algo en la forma en que dijo aquello hizo regresar el terror de Djel con fuerzas redobladas; también contribuyó que de pronto, por algún motivo, el muchacho hubiese dejado de llorar.

–Debo aceptar lo que ya soy, lo que puedo llegar a ser… y lo que seré capaz de _hacer_ en el futuro, o incluso _ahora_ si estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio, por muy alto que sea. Aunque para ello tenga que sacrificar mi alma… ¿acaso importa? _Siempre puedo devorar la de otros para llenar ese vacío en mi interior._

La pequeña sonrisa que asomó a sus labios, justo en ese momento, le pareció a Djel lo más espantoso que había visto en toda su vida; se sintió abrumado, asfixiado, _aplastado_ por un horror que no era de ese mundo y le impedía hablar, le impedía _pensar_ …

–De hecho, creo que en realidad una parte de mí… –Armin iba sonriendo cada vez más, con una lentitud que hacía aquella experiencia aún más aterradora–. Una parte de mí _ya lo ha aceptado_. El poder para hacer cosas grandes y terribles… ¿Qué no conseguiré por mis compañeros, por mis amigos? Y si _puedo_ hacerlo _,_ si eso significa que entonces ellos ya no tendrán que mancharse las manos con tanta sangre… Porque eso es algo que siempre ha entendido usted, ¿verdad Sannes? Hacer lo que sea necesario. _Hacer lo que debe hacerse._

"Oh, no no no no no… Estaba equivocado. ¿Cómo pude confundirme tanto? ¿Cómo pude creer que él era un _dios_? No se trata sólo de tener poder sobre la vida y la muerte, sobre las _almas_ … _Él las consume._ Erwin, qué has hecho, has traído aquí a un demonio… _¿Qué has hecho?_ Maldito bastardo, nos has condenado a todos. _¡A todos!_ "

Y mientras tanto, la sonrisa de Armin siguió creciendo, hasta hacerse tan grande como la que le había mostrado antes a Djel, enseñando casi todos los dientes; si bien ahora, sabiendo lo que ya sabía, le sobrevino un escalofrío sobrecogedor al policía.

Sannes continuó sin decir ni una sola palabra; y de algún modo, se las apañó para contener los gritos de desesperación que pugnaban por escapar de su interior, _quemándole_ , como si fuese a reventar de un momento a otro…

–Y creo que esa parte de mí mismo –prosiguió Arlert, con una tranquilidad tan disonante como su sonrisa–, es también la que me tienta a diario, para que haga _cosas_ que normalmente ni siquiera me plantearía… "¡Se supone que soy una persona decente, no puedo perpetrar algo así!" Y sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que esas ideas, poco a poco, han dejado de parecerme una blasfemia abominable. Día tras día, me resisto menos a pensar en esas alternativas como _un mal necesario_ … Por otro lado, llegados ya a este punto, ¿tiene sentido seguir distinguiendo entre "bueno" y "malo"? Quizás, en mi caso, debería tratarse más bien de lo que _puedo_ hacer, de lo que _quiero_ hacer…

Hubo después un breve instante instante de silencio, que a Djel se le hizo eterno; notó que se le nublaba la vista, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Cada vez más se agitaba más, con convulsiones que hacían rechinar los grilletes que le aprisionaban. "¿O acaso son mis dientes?" Era como si su cuerpo anticipase _el horror_ todavía por venir…

– _¿Quiere usted vivir para siempre, agente Sannes?_

Y quizás lo peor de todo fue que, justo en ese momento, Djel _supo_ exactamente a qué se refería aquel demonio de ojos azules, con un brillo _hambriento_ en su mirada de gozo impuro. Aun así, Armin continuó explicándose, con una voz tan diabólica como su expresión… y aquella sonrisa cada vez más temible.

–¿No le gustaría formar parte de _algo más grande_? ¿No es eso a lo que ha aspirado toda su vida? Pues bien, ahora tiene usted una oportunidad única… –y aunque debería ser imposible, su sonrisa se hizo _todavía más grande_ –. Yo _puedo_ hacerlo, Sannes. Puedo darle lo que tanto ansía, _para siempre_. Además, ¡así salimos ganando los dos! Estoy seguro de que su experiencia me será de gran utilidad… Y quién sabe, tal vez usted se lleve bien con Annie, y con todos los que vengan después. ¡Aquí dentro hay sitio para muchos más!

"Oh, diosas, no no _no_ … Pasar la eternidad, atrapado en el interior de ese _demonio_ … ¿No sería ésa la definición de _infierno_? Me consumirá, pero sin llegar a devorarme del todo. Estar sumido para siempre en ese estado agónico entre la vida y la muerte… Y al final, tarde o temprano, _él terminará sabiéndolo todo de mí_. Conocerá hasta mis secretos más recónditos y mejor guardados… Oh, no. _No._ Sabrá lo de sus padres, lo que yo les hice… ¿Qué más razones necesitará para _torturarme hasta el fin de los tiempos_? Se apropiará de todo lo que soy, de todo lo que tengo… Me destruirá una y otra vez, porque _puede_ y porque _quiere_. Para obtener la información que busca, y también para _hacerme sufrir_ … ¿De qué sirve entonces toda mi resistencia? Creí que podría aguantar el dolor porque me lo merecía, porque guardando silencio estaría pagando por mis crímenes y al mismo tiempo cumpliría con mi deber, pero no puedo, _¡no puedo!_ Ahora sé que resistir es inútil, que sufrir no servirá absolutamente de nada… Destruirá mi cuerpo, destruirá mi mente y ni siquiera eso le detendrá, porque mi alma quedará completamente a su merced, _para siempre_. Me quebrará, me doblegará y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo, ¡ni siquiera la muerte será una escapatoria! Estoy _condenado_ … Esto no puede acabar así. ¡Yo no puedo acabar así! _¡Así no!_ Por favor por favor por favor _por favor_ …"

–Y recuerde, Sannes, que para conseguir todo lo que en el fondo usted siempre ha anhelado, lo único que tiene que hacer es… _No decir nada._

Quizás fue porque volver a oír esas palabras le hizo ser plenamente consciente de su situación, de todo lo que había pasado desde aquel comienzo ya lejano; de cómo las cosas habían ido cada vez más de mal en peor, de hasta qué punto seguía cayendo todavía sin haber tocado fondo… de todo lo que había perdido y lo que le quedaba por perder aún.

O quizás habría bastado cualquier cosa pronunciada por aquella voz diabólica, engañosamente angelical; la misma que prometía, como gozosa eternidad, lo que en realidad era un infierno de atroces torturas.

Djel, finalmente, se vino abajo; y esta vez sí, algo se rompió en su interior, con carácter definitivo e irrevocable. Ya no quedó dentro de él nada de pensamiento racional y coherente, sólo el instinto sin control de un animal acorralado, dejándose llevar por el pánico.

 _Sabía_ que iba a morir, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo; se lo decía a gritos hasta la última fibra de su ser. _Iba a morir_ , y aun así _debía_ intentar salir de allí, _escapar_ , correr y huir y refugiarse lo más rápido posible…

Y tan repentinamente como lo había perdido, recuperó el control.

Al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de la forma en que había reaccionado su propio cuerpo traidor; la misma reacción que él había observado tantas veces, a lo largo de sus años como interrogador, con muchas de sus cuantiosas víctimas…

"Ya está. Ahora sí es verdad que no hay vuelta atrás. _Me lo acabo de hacer encima._ "

Aquella calidez fétida, tan característica, resultaba por desgracia inconfundible, para su eterna vergüenza; aunque tal vez eso ya no importase en realidad, olvidada toda pretensión de dignidad…

Djel cerró los ojos, agachó la cabeza… y se echó a llorar.

Lloró, como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera siendo un niño; con tanta fuerza, tanta intensidad, que casi se ahogó con sus propias lágrimas, con aquellos gemidos y sollozos que sacudían todo su cuerpo.

–El Capitán siempre ha sido bastante… _estricto_ con la limpieza. Dejó instrucciones claras y precisas al respecto. Así que… voy a avisarle.

"¿Es _él_? ¿Es ésa _su_ voz, la del demonio disfrazado de ángel? Tan absurdamente _normal_ … ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tanto en un instante? ¿O es sólo una nueva tortura, de las muchas que me esperan?"

Se oyeron unos discretos sonidos: las patas de una silla rozando contra el suelo y, después, unos pasos igualmente ligeros; como si el muchacho estuviese procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos, para no alarmar a Djel.

" _No tiene sentido._ ¿Por qué está portándose así ahora?" Aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos; esperó todavía un poco más, de momento limitándose a escuchar.

Oyó que la puerta se abría, sin necesidad de que nadie diese golpes. Luego vino el suave murmullo de una breve conversación, en susurros agitados; una voz distinta, con un tono más grave, que el policía apenas pudo distinguir entre el sonido de sus propios sollozos.

Se atrevió por fin a abrir los ojos, todavía temblando; alzó un poco la mirada y distinguió, en el marco de la puerta, a una figura que le observaba.

A pesar de que el bastardo del Capitán Levi había estado torturándole antes, junto con su compañera chiflada, y ahora el maldito enano le miraba sin molestarse en disimular su repugnancia, en aquel instante Djel pensó que un ángel había bajado del cielo para rescatarle del abismo…

Un abismo en el que le esperaba un demonio de cabellos rubios y ojos azules… con el poder de un dios infernal.

Y entonces, por primera vez desde que había entrado en aquella sala, _Djel habló_ , haciendo sonar una voz tan destrozada como él mismo; una voz ahogada, ronca, apenas inteligible, quebrada por las lágrimas y el dolor y la culpa… _y el terror_.

–Por favor… por lo que más quiera… les contaré todo lo que sé… pero por favor… _¡_ _N_ _o dejen que él se me acerque!_


	6. Chapter 6

Levi había visto muchas cosas en su vida.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba con un hombre hecho y derecho llorando como una niñita pequeña; pero eso ocurría normalmente en el campo de batalla, más allá de los Muros, con los soldados que se enfrentaban a los monstruosos titanes.

En cambio, ver así a uno de los peores esbirros de la Policía Militar, completamente _destruido_ , después de que _Armin_ hubiese estado hablando con él un rato a solas…

Eso ya era otra cosa bien distinta.

El Capitán cerró la puerta tras de sí con suavidad y se apoyó de espaldas contra la misma, mirando sin llegar a ver, de cara al pasillo que se abría frente a él.

"¿Qué _coño_ acaba de pasar ahí dentro?"

Al otro lado de la puerta, en la pequeña sala improvisada de interrogatorios, se oía el quedo murmullo de la conversación que mantenían Djel y Hange; o más bien, era el policía quien hablaba, con voz entrecortada por los frecuentes gemidos y sollozos, mientras la legionaria le prestaba toda su atención y anotaba velozmente en un cuaderno las numerosas confesiones de su cautivo.

Pese a su conducta habitualmente desenfadada, la Capitán Zoe era muy capaz de comportarse con seriedad cuando la situación lo requería; con la de ahora, estaba dando buena muestra de ello.

"Una vez que se centra en algo que le interesa, es capaz de olvidarse de todo lo demás. No sé si yo podría aguantar ahí tanto tiempo, con la peste que hace dentro… Sería más higiénico limpiar antes y preguntar después, pero bueno, supongo que se trata de eso de 'golpear el hierro mientras sigue caliente', hay que aprovechar ahora que el capullo ése está dispuesto a hablar."

Un leve fruncimiento de cejas fue todo lo que alteró la estoica expresión de su severo rostro. Un observador externo, que no le conociese lo bastante bien, habría sido incapaz de adivinar cuáles eran sus verdaderos pensamientos.

En realidad, el Capitán se sentía confundido y molesto a partes iguales; no entendía lo que acababa de pasar, _cómo_ había pasado, y eso a su vez hacía que la situación le irritase más todavía.

"Nada de esto tendría que haber ocurrido…"

Sus implacables ojos grises apuntaron a la otra persona que había en el lúgubre pasillo, acurrucada a poca distancia de allí, sobre los primeros escalones que conducían fuera de aquel sótano tenebroso. Levi se acercó al principio con paso decidido, pero luego contuvo su ímpetu al ver el estado en que se encontraba su camarada.

Armin se había sentado con los brazos alrededor de las piernas y la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, en una posición que debía ser más bien incómoda. Su cuerpo se mecía ligeramente, de forma apenas perceptible, hacia atrás y hacia delante. La escasa luz de las antorchas se reflejaba sobre su cabello rubio, confiriéndole un matiz anaranjado.

Aquella luz, sin embargo, no parecía alcanzar a sus grandes ojos azules, en apariencia más oscuros ahora de lo habitual; acaso reflejando en parte el tormento que sentía en su interior, algo que también podía leerse en la sutil tensión de sus facciones.

Levi simplemente fue incapaz de seguir enfadado con el muchacho, después de verle así; además de que, para qué engañarse, su repentino plan había dado buen resultado, con creces. Y quizás algo en el chico, en aquel aire suyo abatido y vulnerable, le hizo pensar en tantos otros compañeros que ya no se encontraban entre los vivos…

Había un recuerdo en concreto (un nombre, un rostro) que le resultaba especialmente doloroso, pero ya hacía tiempo que él estaba acostumbrado a soportar el dolor invisible de aquellas heridas del alma; apretar los dientes y seguir adelante, a pesar de todo, mientras manaba la sangre con cada latido de su corazón.

Por eso al final decidió ayudar al joven, en vez de echarle una bronca.

–¿Quieres hablar de lo que ha pasado? –preguntó Levi.

Armin pareció encogerse todavía más sobre sí mismo; tembló un poco, como si no hubiese visto venir al oficial y le sorprendiera allí su presencia.

El veterano sabía que su tono, seco y cortante, no contribuía precisamente a calmar al muchacho; él mismo reconocía que, aun tratando de ser amable, sus palabras habían sonado más como una exigencia o incluso una amenaza.

"Maldita sea, si es que esto se me da de puta pena…"

Se acordó de toda la gente que podría haberlo hecho mucho mejor que él, en esa misma situación; y luego recordó que la mayoría ya estaban muertos. Dejó de pensar inmediatamente en ello; no servía de nada que sus pensamientos siguieran por ese camino. "De poca ayuda le voy a ser, si yo ahora también me deprimo."

El rubito continuaba mirando sin ver, con los ojos azules perdidos en algún punto delante de él; o acaso extraviándose en recuerdos inquietantes, de lo que acababa de decir y hacer allí dentro.

"Seguramente repasando una y otra vez la jugada, pensando en los errores que cometió y cómo podría haberlo hecho mejor… Je, supongo que sí me recuerda a alguien que todavía está vivo."

Una vez más, procuró que el hilo de sus pensamientos no tomara un rumbo demasiado sombrío; más valía centrarse en lo que sí podía resolverse ahora, ayudando al muchacho.

"Erwin diría que en una situación así se gana más con una actitud _no confrontacional_ , signifique lo que signifique eso… Pero en fin, creo que me hago una idea de lo que puede necesitar el chaval."

Levi no se le quedó mirando de frente; permaneció de pie, aunque apoyando la espalda contra la pared justo al lado de las escaleras, con la vista perdida en la misma dirección que la de su joven compañero, al que aún podía ver por el rabillo del ojo.

El Capitán metió las manos en los bolsillos, aparentando estar más tranquilo de lo que en realidad se sentía. Luego dejó escapar un inaudible suspiro, ligeramente frustrado. "Y qué más se supone que tengo que decir yo ahora…"

–Oye, Arlert, si necesitas hablar de esto con alguien…

No supo cómo terminar la frase; no, al menos, sin que sonase como una cursilería, o algo todavía peor. "De verdad que esto se me da de puta pena," gruñó para sus adentros. El silencio aún se prolongó durante unos instantes, que a él se le hicieron bastante largos.

Se planteó si no sería mejor dejar al chico tranquilo un rato. "O si no, que vuelva con sus compañeros, quizás con ellos se sienta más cómodo hablando del tema…"

–Fue por los gritos, señor. Podían oírse desde ahí dentro…

Levi logró disimular su sorpresa al oír de repente aquella voz. Armin continuó hablando, en tono quedo pero lo bastante firme como para resultar claramente audible.

–Estábamos ahí sentados, hablando entre nosotros, por lo menos al principio, tratando de ignorar… Pero no pudimos. Seguían oyéndose los gritos, y al final ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de decir nada, y todo lo que hicimos fue quedarnos ahí sentados en silencio, y mientras tanto _seguían oyéndose los gritos_ , y no paraban y no paraban _y no paraban_ …

El chico se mecía hacia atrás y hacia delante, cada vez más agitado. Levi se sentía incómodo, sin tener ni idea de cómo debería responder ahora; se limitó a aclararse la garganta… con un sonoro carraspeo que retumbó en el silencioso pasillo, o al menos esa impresión le dio a él.

Sin embargo, aquello pareció calmar un poco al muchacho, que seguía con la mirada ausente pero ya no temblaba tanto; continuó hablando en el mismo tono de antes, suave y discreto.

–Y llegó un punto en el que yo, sencillamente, ya no podía aguantar más. Seguir oyendo aquellos gritos, con los demás, tratando de aparentar que no pasaba nada… No podía. _No podía._ Por eso, cuando de pronto se me ocurrió una idea absurda y disparatada que sin embargo _podría funcionar…_ –Armin tragó saliva; respiró un par de veces con más fuerza–. Estuve a punto de quedarme allí sentado, de todas formas, sin hacer nada, como si una parte de mí dijese… "No lo hagas, hombre, es una tontería, sólo conseguirás ponerte en ridículo y hacer que se enfade el Capitán." Y estuve a punto de quedarme allí sentado, mi cuerpo y mi mente prácticamente me lo pedían a gritos… _Pero los gritos de Sannes eran mucho más fuertes._ Y al final, simplemente, no pude aguantar más. _No pude._

El joven soldado dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa, que más pareció un jadeo ahogado, y se pasó las manos por la cabeza, peinándose hacia atrás con los dedos los rubios cabellos; después volvió a abrazarse las rodillas.

–Y sé que aún podría haberme echado para atrás –musitó–. Nadie me habría culpado por ello, ¿verdad? Cuando llamé a la puerta y vi que me abría usted, le aseguro que me entraron unas ganas tremendas de salir de allí corriendo. Dar media vuelta, irme por donde había venido y regresar con mis compañeros…

El propio Levi reconocía que en aquel momento, cuando Arlert le interrumpió en mitad del interrogatorio, tentado había estado de soltarle un guantazo al mocoso… Naturalmente, se abstuvo de comentar nada al respecto, y dejó que el muchacho siguiera explayándose.

–Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, _no podía_ darme la vuelta sin más… Porque si lo hubiera hecho, luego habría tenido que _seguir oyendo sus gritos_. –Armin jadeó de nuevo, con esfuerzo–. Y aquello simplemente _me aterraba más_ que cualquier cosa que pudiera decirme o hacerme usted, en ese momento…

"Quizás sea que no me conoces lo suficiente. ¿O acaso estoy perdiendo facultades? Puede que sean estos jóvenes, que cada vez respetan menos a sus mayores…" El veterano ni siquiera lo pensaba en serio, no del todo; aun así, se limitó a guardar silencio, para que el chico continuara.

–No mentí cuando dije que tenía un plan para hacer hablar al prisionero, puede que no al detalle, justo en ese momento, pero sí en líneas generales… O quizás, je, estaba tan asustado que el miedo me fue inspirando, con ese tipo de ideas que a uno no se le ocurren normalmente… No sería la primera vez, ya me ha sucedido en otras ocasiones.

"Combina una buena cabeza con su capacidad para improvisar sobre la marcha… y lograr que le salgan bien las cosas. Vaya, eso no está nada mal." Levi dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, vagamente aprobador, con el que su compañero ya se animó a seguir hablando.

–Y el caso es que, al final… –Armin torció los labios en una leve sonrisa amarga, tan característica en quienes solían despreciarse más a sí mismos que a los demás–. Aunque no haya gritado mucho, tal vez Sannes estuviese mejor _antes_ de que yo pasara por ahí. ¿No cree usted, Capitán? Lo que yo he hecho, _lo que yo he hecho_ …

No dijo "qué he hecho"; Arlert _sabía_ perfectamente lo que había hecho, con todas las implicaciones y hasta las últimas consecuencias.

"Desde luego, no se engaña a sí mismo. La gente como él tiende a hacer justo lo contrario, ¿verdad? Siempre pensándolo todo, dándole un montón de vueltas…"

Quizás el muchacho prefería no hablar de ello, pero guardarse demasiadas cosas tampoco podía ser sano; acaso fuera mejor que soltase una pequeña parte de lo que llevaba dentro.

–Ese perro de la Policía Militar no era precisamente una nenaza, ¿sabes? –Levi sentía cierta curiosidad, aunque su voz sonó un poco fría y distante, como de costumbre–. ¿Qué le dijiste para… _convencerle_ de esa manera?

El Capitán estuvo a punto de utilizar otra expresión bastante más soez, pero prefirió darle un respiro al chaval; era lo mínimo que se merecía, el pobre se lo había ganado a pulso.

–Bueno, je, pues básicamente… –Armin sonrió, con ligero nerviosismo; sus ojos azules, todavía desenfocados, miraban sin llegar a ver–. Le _convencí_ de que habíamos logrado sacar a Annie de su cristal. Y luego yo la devoré. Y no sólo eso, sino que también habría devorado su alma. Y le dije a Sannes que a él le iba a pasar lo mismo, que saldría ganando porque así viviría para siempre y que lo único que tenía que hacer era _no decir nada…_

Las cejas de Levi iban ascendiendo lentamente, conforme oía las explicaciones del rubio; por un instante incluso contuvo el aliento. "Joder, eso sí que es psicología inversa, ¡a lo bestia! Y el caso es que ha funcionado…" Ni siquiera se planteó la posibilidad de que Arlert estuviese tomándole el pelo; la visión de aquel curtido policía, completamente _destrozado_ y revolviéndose en su propia inmundicia, desde luego no era ninguna broma.

–Dicho así, resulta… _sorprendente_ –dijo al fin el Capitán, sólo con el más leve de los escepticismos en su voz–. Aunque claro, habéis estado un buen rato los dos ahí dentro, así que… Tiene sentido, que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para construir bien toda esa historia. Incluso improvisando sobre la marcha, has ido clavando poco a poco la tapa de su ataúd…

"No me extrañan entonces, los comentarios que hace Erwin a veces sobre el chico. Si con quince años ya ha conseguido eso, ¿qué es lo que no logrará de aquí a una década?" Sin embargo, Levi notó que Arlert parecía ahora más tenso, y al mismo tiempo abatido; intuyó que se trataba de algo relacionado con aquella última expresión.

–Oye, míralo por el lado bueno. Al menos el bastardo ése todavía está vivo, ¿no? Tampoco es como si le hubieras matado…

– _Quizás debería_ –susurró Armin, con tono entre débil y resignado–. Hay cosas peores que la muerte… ¿No cree usted, Capitán?

–Sí que las hay, sí…

Levi también habló en voz baja; y el silencio que se hizo a continuación fue por sí sólo lo bastante elocuente, cargado con lo que no se decía, pero ambos _sabían_. "Aunque ahora no se trata de mí, ¿verdad? Es él quien necesita mi ayuda." Decidió dejarse ya de tantas sutilezas; no era su estilo, nunca se le había dado bien y seguramente al muchacho le vendría mejor justo lo contrario. Aun así, se esforzó en moderar su tono… y su lenguaje; Arlert era el tipo de persona al que le incomodaban los insultos, incluso cuando no iban dirigidos contra él.

– _Armin_ , quiero que escuches con atención esto que te voy a decir ahora, ¿de acuerdo? –El Capitán esperó a que el rubio afirmase con la cabeza, antes de proseguir–. Vamos hombre, tú no eres tan ingenuo, sabes perfectamente que el mundo funciona así. A veces tienes que hacer cosas que preferirías evitar, cosas con las que no disfrutas, pero que son un mal necesario. Pocos se atreven a _hacer lo que debe hacerse_ , a la hora de la verdad, y a menudo el precio de esa inacción termina siendo mucho mayor. Piensa que, con la información que estamos obteniendo gracias a ti…

Levi se detuvo un instante; había visto, por el rabillo del ojo, que de repente el chico se quedaba muy quieto, rígido… con una expresión culpable en sus ojos azules. Aún transcurrieron unos tensos segundos, sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada; fue Armin quien rompió el silencio.

–Se supone que uno no debería disfrutar con estas cosas, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo… –el joven tragó saliva apuradamente; aquella expresión culpable se hizo todavía mayor–. Creo que yo, o al menos una parte de mí, sí disfrutó con…

– _Y una mierda_ –espetó el oficial, en un susurro tan cortante como un cuchillo afilado; se sacó las manos de los bolsillos, dejó de apoyarse contra la pared y se volvió hacia el muchacho, mirándole directamente a aquellos ojos que aún parecían más grandes por la sorpresa, casi lagos de fuego reflejando la luz de las antorchas–. No me venga tú ahora a mí con ésas, Arlert. Te aseguro que cuando llamaste a la puerta, tu cara no era precisamente la de un sádico, dudo mucho que ésa fuera tu intención. Viniste aquí porque querías _ayudar_. Ayudarnos a Hange y a mí, a obtener esa información. Quizás incluso ayudar al cabrón de Sannes, desde cierto punto de vista. Y también ayudarte a ti mismo, y a tus compañeros, para no tener que seguir soportando los gritos del hombre al que estábamos torturando… ¿Acaso crees que _yo_ disfruto con estas cosas?

–¿Qué? ¡No! –respondió Armin con rapidez, horrorizado.

–Hay una diferencia –continuó Levi, ya más sosegadamente–. No es lo mismo disfrutar desde el principio con _algo_ , y hacerlo con ese propósito expreso, que tratar de sentirte más cómodo en una situación a la que te has visto abocado. Y _eso_ , que es lo que te ha pasado a ti ahora, no te convierte en un sádico. ¿Entiendes, Arlert? –Él insistió ante su silencio–. _¿Lo entiendes?_

–¡Ah! Sí, creo que sí…

El chico sonrió de manera un tanto forzada, volvió a tragar saliva y después apartó la mirada. "Al menos me estaba mirando. Eso es un progreso, ¿no?" El Capitán se apoyó otra vez de espaldas contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, justo enfrente de Armin. "Pero no me voy a quedar mucho más tiempo. Ya le he dado suficiente en lo que pensar, ahora lo que necesita es estar un rato tranquilo para poder asimilarlo, y difícilmente lo conseguirá conmigo aquí delante…"

–Bueno. –Levi chasqueó la lengua–. Obviamente tengo bastante que hacer, creo que Hange necesitará mi ayuda con todo esto. En cuanto a ti, puedes volver con tus amigos y esperar allí. Quizás no con la cabeza muy alta, sin sentirte demasiado orgulloso, pero sí al menos sabiendo que has cumplido con tu deber, con creces. Si vuelves a tener una idea parecida, procura hablarlo con un superior _antes_ de actuar, aunque tampoco pasaría nada si ves que no hay tiempo para eso… _Has hecho bien, Armin._

Le pareció que al muchacho se le quitaba un peso de encima, al oír aquello, como si en ese mismo momento sus hombros dejasen de soportar una carga invisible. Sus brillantes ojos azules seguían perdidos en algún punto que sólo alcanzaba a ver él, pero al menos su expresión ya era mucho más relajada; suspiró con alivio… y una leve sonrisa.

El Capitán asintió para sí con la cabeza, volvió a meterse las manos en los bolsillos y se apartó de la pared. Sin embargo, antes de poder dirigirse hacia la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, oyó la voz de Armin a sus espaldas.

–Señor, hay algo que quisiera pedirle. Si llega un día en el que, por alguna razón, termino convirtiéndome en una amenaza para los míos… –dudó un instante; luego continuó con una suavidad engañosa, que en el fondo ocultaba una determinación férrea–. ¿Me promete que hará usted _lo necesario_ , antes de que yo le haga a mis compañeros lo mismo que le he hecho a Djel ahora?

Levi se quedó donde estaba, todavía sin darse la vuelta; y aunque su expresión solía ser habitualmente reservada, en su rostro podría haberse adivinado una sombra de inquietud… porque lo que acababa de decir Arlert admitía distintas interpretaciones.

"Si algún día me convierto en alguien capaz de torturar psicológicamente a mis propios compañeros…"

" _Si algún día me convierto en_ algo _capaz de devorar las almas de mis compañeros…"_

Y quizás eso no sería lo más extraño, en aquel mundo donde jóvenes de quince años podían convertirse en _titanes_ de quince metros.

El veterano oficial sintió un escalofrío.

Tomó aire y lo dejó escapar discretamente de sus pulmones, varias veces, hasta haberse serenado. Después se giró hacia atrás y observó, en apariencia impasible, al muchacho que permanecía sentado en los escalones.

Armin Arlert le devolvió la mirada sin pestañear.

"¿Qué le contesto, la verdad o lo que necesita escuchar? Aunque en realidad aquí se trata de la misma cosa…"

–Ya sabes que, desde que me encargaron la custodia de tu amigo Yeager, me comprometí a detenerle por cualquier medio necesario, si él llegaba a perder el control. _Matar_ , sólo como última opción… –la voz de Levi, aun con su tono habitual, sonaba ahora especialmente solemne–. Prefiero no hacerlo, pero llegado el caso _lo haré_ si no tengo más remedio. Cumpliré mi deber, cumpliré esa obligación, con respecto a todos los soldados que están a mi cargo. _Todos._ Y eso también te incluye a ti, Armin.

La expresión del joven legionario se hizo muy seria por un momento… pero luego fue aún mayor su alivio.

–Gracias, señor.

No dijo nada más; se limitó a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza, en agradecimiento.

El Capitán le devolvió el gesto en silencio, se dio la vuelta y siguió adelante con calma por el pasillo.

"Bueno, todavía queda mucho trabajo por hacer…"

Levi abrió la puerta y entró en la sala.


End file.
